Dimmi che mi ami
by Tortellinicalamaro
Summary: Feliciano Vargas has always desired to be seen as more to his brother. After entering careers in the critical fashion industry; fame, greed and lust attempt to break them apart- or even bring them closer.
1. Prologue

"Try to smile!" yelled the director. "More… Bigger… Brighter… Come on Lovino!"

"I'm trying!" The little Italian boy fumed, his cheeks turning a crimson red in anger and embarrassment, never having had such a difficult time with the camera before. It really wasn't in his character to sit there, smiling for the camera, as he often worked with higher up fashions, walking alongside beautiful, long limbed models, hair the color of the sun, the color of plums, even the shade of a dark scarlet rose. His agent was really to blame. _'Come out of your comfort zone'_, was her slogan, and he truly despised that, preferring his pouted out lip and shifting eyes as he would look off into the corner of the camera, taking the perfect shot.

Only 10 years of age, and he was already making quite a statement in the fashion world. A natural beauty; able to pose and take a photo so well at the young age. His talent really unheard of, and even more so that he was often able to do them in only the first few takes, as he rarely took more, wanting to stay as little as possible in the uncomfortable wardrobe he would often wear…

However, this shoot was taking a surprisingly long amount of time.

Already two hours in, and not one shot was usable. A new line of fashion for younger children, of course just as expensive as any Prada bag or Marc Jacobs dress, only those on the higher end of the salary would even dare to enter a shop with the attire.

And there was Lovino, gritting his teeth and crunching his fists. He truly hated the director, though who could blame the man for being so upset. Here he was, promised one of the best Italian child models, having brought clothing worth its weight in gold, his best cameras and crew, lighting, even a journalist who would be taking an interview of Lovino once he finished…

"Just… Think of something funny, like… a man slipping on a banana, or… a clown or something."

Lovino thought for a moment, staring straight with furrowed down eyebrows, a crease completely apparent in his forehead. "Those are stupid. They're not funny."

The director pressed his temples down, massaging them harshly as his skin seemed to turn white to red at the spots he touched. "Okay!" He rang, as he jumped from his seat, pressing down on a small button to his large photographing device. "Take a break everyone… we'll be back in –I don't know– 10 minutes." Really, he was the one who needed to relax. His entire being was on fire, having such a stubborn and un-entertained model in his midst.

Lovino was the same however, having such a demanding and childish director taking control of him. He huffed out angrily, shutting his eyes and falling back to sit on the small stage – a backdrop of a winter wonderland, fake snow and mounds for about 20 feet.

His hands began to pick at the false flakes, the glitter getting all over fingers and nails. "I hate this…" he spoke out quietly, and as he was about to fall backwards into the pile of plastic snowflakes, he heard the faint sound of a hand pounding on the vending machine. Eyes darting over to it at the speed of light, he shot daggers at the little boy, who continued banging his hands on the lone candy machine.

Springing to his feet, he stomped in the $400 boots, the white flakes falling from his as he sped through the small crowd of people. "Feliciano!" His voice was filled with anger and detest towards the little boy.

Feliciano was just as startled as he looked over, his unknowing hands waving to him as if he would be receiving a happy hello. "Fratello! Are you done yet? Can we go ho- Oh!" before he could finish his sentence, the soda he'd paid for fell from the machine, to which he bent down and grabbed it, totally forgetting his brother who was now arm crossed in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing? Mamma said you're supposed to be in the dressing room- no leaving!"

Feliciano let eyes travel to his brother's clothes, his own amber orbs dazzling as he stared to the beautiful outfit. Really, Lovino looked like a prince, even his hair slicked and styled; his eyes, usually olive-green, took on an enticing shade of hazel.

"Are you listening? Go. Back."

"But – But it's boring and I already did my homework! And mamma gave me some euro's to get something to drink!" Feliciano shook his head, as he began to work at the bottle cap, finding it much too strong for his fingers. It would have been a nice way to stand up to his big brother, easily opening his drink and walking away, but it didn't work, and so he reached it out to Lovino, hoping he would open it for him.

"I don't care! You're gonna cause problems or something!" he insisted, completely ignoring the bottle handed to him.

"I won't I swear! Why can't I watch?"

And with that, their yelling battle ensued – well, more so Lovino yelling and Feliciano pleading with him. Having such an upstanding brother, he really just wanted to watch him do his magic for the photographers, himself sitting alone in a director's chair, dangling his legs and giving Lovino thumbs up as he would take shot after shot.

Of course, Lovino knew better. This was his. This was something he wouldn't share with his brother. And if – if he'd been a little quieter in yelling, that dream could have been recognized, but as he was beginning to push Feliciano's shoulders, hoping he would return to his room and not tell there mamma what happened- The director caught sight. His eyes looked over the boy's similar figures, his head tilting and eyebrows crooking up as an idea ensued- One much more perfect than having Lovino's angered self on his set.

"Just… Go wait… for mamma!"

"No! I wanna watch! I'll be really quiet and-"

"No!"

Lovino's eyes were squinted shut as he tried his best to push his brother forward, Feliciano's heels digging into the floor and hoping to halt his brother. Eyes squaring in on the dressing room with Lovino's name written on it, he felt a sudden burst of energy help him push harder, his brother not giving up the fight.

"Hey! Lovino!" – His thoughts were shot, as the familiar director's voice caught his attention easily. Letting go of his brother, Feliciano fell backwards onto the floor, hands barely catching him as he looked as well, the voice new to him.

"I'll be back in a minute. I have to get my brother-"

"So this is your brother? I thought you two looked very similar." A look of astonishment crossed his face, as Feliciano was more than confused, looking between them both for answers. The look on Lovino's face however, was a worried kind.

"Yes. And he was just lea-"The director quickly interrupted his sentence.

"Your name?"

Feliciano took a moment to think, seeing the angered face on Lovino, but decided to reply, "... Feliciano... Vargas…?"

It took no more than a second; the director squatted down, leaning his head down to the little boy. "How would you like to take some photos with your brother? We can get you into some nice new clothes? You can even buy some things, if you do a good job." The way the director's voice rang, it was sneaky, going up and down as he waved his hand in the air as though he held a magic wand.

Feliciano saw it however, and nodded his head in utter excitement. His bangs fell to his face as he began to smile widely, taking the directors hand as he helped him stand to his small feet. "I can take pictures with my brother?" Another sneaky nod, as they both somehow seemed to ignore Lovino…

It was hard to believe. That this was actually happening… That he was losing, again to Feliciano. Why was this always so easy? He just wanted to scratch that dumbfounded smile off his little brother's face- but all he could do was clench his fists, holding in his anger as best he could. Instead of losing his cool, he rationalized it, seeing as Feliciano was too nice, too "cute" to make it in this industry. He wasn't strong willed enough, wouldn't be able to handle how harsh and critical people would be. That thought alone caused Lovino to relax and let out the breath he'd apparently kept in. A Feliciano who'd surely be crying and seeking solace in their mothers arms tonight… That's what he was looking forward to.

* * *

><p>Ah my first story on fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy the beginning of some Itacest!<p>

Thank you for being my beta-reader JojoSillyGoose !


	2. Chapter 1

_Dimmi ti amo mi... _

_Summary: Feliciano Vargas has always desired to be seen as more to his brother. After entering careers in the critical fashion industry; fame, greed and lust attempt to break them apart- or even bring them closer._

_Chapter rating: Pg-13, brothers not being so much of brothers. _

* * *

><p>"And then- um… Then the director guy, he said I could keep the shoes and the jacket! And Lovi got to keep his too!"<p>

"It was just the boots… _**You**_ got to keep the jacket…" Lovino spitefully muttered out, arms crossed as he looked out the window, the rain thrashing against the window.

"You said you didn't like it though?" Feliciano stated, tilting his head over to his brother, genuinely confused by what he was saying.

Lovino didn't even turn his head, his lip twitching irregularly. Oh how fuming mad he was… This was not how things were supposed to work out. The director was supposed to be demanding, yelling and shouting at little Feliciano, leaving him a crying mess, just as Lovino had been during his first job. He was supposed to be sobbing, wishing to never return to the studio, never wanting to leave the house, maybe even hating Lovino a little bit for bringing this type of stress into his life…

But no.

That was the absolute opposite of what had happened. The camera loved him, it reached for him, grasped onto his smile, continued to snap and flash even after all the shots had been taken. Seemed the director wanted a larger selection of photo's, 3 different advertisements instead of the measly one featuring Lovino. Truth be told, even after a few takes, Feliciano was able to bring out a smile or two in his brother, creating a very enthusiastic director, but as soon as the shots ended, and Lovino could see just how much Feliciano was already preferred- he bit his tongue, along with all the harsh and ill-tempered comments he so wanted to lash out, maybe scream.

"Well, I hope you boys had fun. Though, don't get too excited Feli," their mother spoke out, eyeing her sons through the review mirros. With the light turning green, she pressed the gas, careful to drive slower due to the rain and the dimmed street lights. "I've got a lot of paperwork to sign… if you really want to do this."

"I do mamma! It's funner than fútbol!" His voice was bouncing, ecstatic; as he let his eyes wander from Lovino's angered form, leaning his hands on the back of his mother's seat.

"I'll have to see honey… It's a big commitment, and you're only 7…"

Feliciano let his eyebrows drop, as he shook his head, counting on his fingers for only a moment. "I'll be 8 in…. 3 months! Please- please please pleeeease!"

He continued to speak, almost whining, as their mamma began to laugh a little, easily enjoying the way her son's voice already beamed with excitement. She would do anything for her children, and if Feliciano really wanted to do this, then she had a difficult time saying no. The added fact that this way they could save up for college, their own careers once they grew too old for the fashion industry- what could really go wrong? Her eyes were the watchful type though, as she already could see the real reason why he wanted to do this.

Feliciano could have easily ridden the bus home from school each day, rather than follow after Lovino as he was driven by their mamma to his agency every few days. He always claimed -the bus ride was too bumpy, or that the kids were loud, even that he fell asleep once and missed his stop- silly things like that. Looking through the review mirror, she could see the look of admiration in his eyes and they were all for Lovino. A smile spread to her lips as she laughed silently, noticing how angered Lovino already was, but Feliciano's grinning face seemed to soften the scene; his fingers fidgeting with the seatbelt, his new shoes kicking and rubbing together, what a cute little son she had.

"…Can you **stop** staring at me… It's annoying." Lovino spat out, peering from the corner of his eye to his little brother.

"Lovi! Can you teach me that um… angry face? When your lip is all puffy?" Feliciano was unaware of how ticked of Lovino really was. Even going so far as to asking him for advice, as if Lovino would even give him anything he could use.

"Figure it out yourself!" He turned his head, cheeks blaring read in anger and some form of embarrassment, as he leered to the little boy, no more than 2 inches shorter than him in the car.

"Like that!" His small hands reached out to his brother, attempting to cup his cheeks. "They're all big and red! Don't fashion people like that?"

"Shut up! As if you know anything you idiot!"

The bickering boys went on as their mother could only roll her eyes, letting them fight it out; they were both chained to their seats, so she would have to deal with the harsh words and not the battle wounds Feliciano always seemed to end up with. She drove swiftly through the city streets, soon coming up to a large hill and down a private drive, approaching their house. The black Maserati that sat covered in the driveway signaled her husband was home, as well as the silhouette of a man cooking away in the kitchen. A sigh of relief left her as she let go of the gas pedal, the car jolting to a stop. A click of her seatbelt she turned to her sons, yelling to them both to stop fighting and hurry inside to eat dinner.

She didn't have to say it twice before they were both frantically hitting the red button of their belt. They messed with the door handle and jumped from the car, not caring about how wet they would be running through the rain and jumping into puddles.

The kitchen smelled of fresh cilantro and basil, as Feliciano kicked off his shoes, jumping up and running to their papa. A large hug ensued, them both laughing and chuckling, his papa brushing the rain drops from his cheeks. Lovino only stared from the doorway, bending down to untie his shoes and hang up his coat. Though he didn't want to, he reached to the coat that Feliciano carelessly threw to the ground in his heated struggle to meet his papa.

For some reason, Lovino didn't feel right, walking into the kitchen. His anger towards Feliciano, towards his parents, towards the life of living in the shadow, he somehow felt like a stranger in his own home. Anyone could see the difference in how their parents seemed to gaze at Feliciano and only glance to Lovino. Feliciano would never notice it, and Lovino would never say a word, rather he would pity himself and count down the days he could leave his family and become a true adult. Being deep in thought like this, his face stayed straight and stared off to Feliciano who by now was eagerly grabbing a stool and having a taste of the piping hot sauce in the large pot. His head nodded in enjoyment, signaling the sauce was definitely ready.

"-I hope you'll watch over him Lovino." The little boy was startled as he turned around to see his mother, standing much like him, looking off at the two. Her face was much less threatening than Lovino's however, a bit more envious. Seeing her son and her husband together was a joy only a parent could recognize, though she still stood by Lovino, not wanting to disrupt the scene ahead of her.

Lovino looked to her with a questioning eye, herself kneeling down to meet those hazel orbs.

"You know what I mean," she began, reaching to Lovino's rosewood coloured locks, patting down his damp hair. "You're the big brother. You have to look out for Feliciano. He's not as strong willed as you are."

"Well obviously…" he chimed in, rolling his eyes to the floor.

It was melodious, her laugh, as she kept it very hushed, nodding her head along with his words. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she spoke, recalling time and time again, Feliciano's thin skin got the better of him. "

"Yeah! I mean- He cries at lunchtime if they run out of vanilla in the ice cream bar!" he exclaimed, in support to his earlier words.

She laughed again, but much louder, her eyes squinting shut in rhythm. Lovino easily blushed, feeling a rite of passage for making his mamma laugh so freely, her head trying to shake the joke off. And then he too chuckled, though he was trying to hide it. Finally, he was relaxing, letting loose after a hard day at work, one of the hardest he'd yet encountered.

His mamma was relieved too, glad to see the first smile of the day from her rather temperamental son. Loving hands reached out, the warm motherly kiss setting on his forehead as he smiled yet again, though Lovino's eyes shut tightly in embarrassment.

"I'm very proud of you Lovino. I know you have it hard with your brother, but he's family. Never stop loving him." A little confused, but he got the picture. Now that he was less tense from work, he sealed it with a simple nod and wholly determined eyes. If his mother asked it of him, he would do his best to look out for Feliciano, no matter what-

"Hey! No eating! We gotta wait for mamma and Lovi!" Feliciano's little head popped out from behind the kitchen door, interrupting his mother and brother still chatting in the hall. His sauce covered spoon pointed to his apparently, very hungry father, teasing Feliciano as he continued to bring the linguini covered fork closer to his open mouth.

To little Feliciano, this was a big deal! His eyes were wide in fear that he would eat before they said their prayers and before even Lovino and his mamma could make their plates. "Mamma! Papa's about to eat without us! Hurry up!" He yelled eyes full of worry as he ran back into the dining room, ready to wrestle the fork from his father.

The other two laughed again, noting how silly and naïve Feliciano was. Their mother stood to her feet, brushing off the bottom of her skirt, and then she felt the small surprise of Lovino's fingers grabbing her hand. They would enter the dining room together, as Lovino was feeling rather uplifted from their small chat. It made her very happy though, as she squeezed his fingers and they made way to the room they'd share a nice, family meal.

Walking in on the scene of Feliciano guarding his father's plate, hands hovering over his food in an attempt to stop him from eating, Lovino chuckled into his hand, muttering out an "_Idiota_…" that only his mother could hear. Her hand squeezed his once more, as they let go, sitting down at the table. Their mamma and papa sharing a short peck on the lips, Feliciano immaturely looked away at, Lovino rolling his eyes.

And so dinner continued, Feliciano re-telling, in extreme detail, of how the day had went. A much more relaxed Lovino would add his own words every so often, righting the wrongs that Feliciano seemed to enjoy fibbing about. Their papa was impressed, very happy, to hear about their long eventful day. No doubt he would sign those papers, watching the way Feliciano's eyes lit up more and more with each sentence. Just the way he would speak of his brother, so highly; he was "the best" and "so handsome, so professional, so pretty" though that comment left Feliciano with a piece of pasta thrown at him, a yell from their mamma, and only a laugh from their papa.

He wouldn't admit it, but Lovino was enjoying the bit of fame he received from Feliciano. He always did.

It wasn't long after 9pm, Feliciano let out a staggering yawn, rubbing at his glazed over eyes. It was bedtime for the little boys. Lovino too yawned, but concealed it with his hand, hoping he could stay up a little later that night. That was not the case, as their papa picked them both up with ease, sending them up the stairs to their bedroom. Due to Feliciano's young age, they shared a room, both beds separated by a large carpet centered in their room. Lovino was angry at first, having to share their room, but he knew it was always lonely without Feliciano there. Whenever he was at a sleepover, or staying at their grandfathers, Lovino would toss and turn at night, looking off to the empty bed with a '_hmph'_ and then forcing himself to get to bed. Though the second Feliciano would return, he would say nonsense about how he finally felt the happiness of an only child.

Upon entering the boys bedroom, their parents tucked them in gently, kissing both their heads and flicking on the hallway light so it wouldn't be too dark. Just as their parents left, Feliciano made a point not to forget about signing the important papers, the thought never having left his mind. They agreed, laughing, as they had planned to sit down and talk it over once the boys fell asleep.

The light clicked off, filling the room in a darkness only illuminated by the bright crescent outside. Both the boy's faces were spotted with the silhouettes of raindrops continuously falling onto the windows. Lovino breathed deeply and silently, the loud thrashing of blankets across the room causing him to tighten his lids together, hoping to stop the noise with his strong intent.

Suddenly, slow and steady steps shuffled towards his bed, the same he heard almost every night. His body turned, being in no hurry, not a bit surprised to see Feliciano, holding his own blanket and stuffed animal in his hands. You'd expect Lovino to yell at him, tell him to go in his own bed and stop sneaking into his side of the room…

Instead, the older brother scooted over, picking up the blanket and inviting Feliciano to lie next to him. The smaller Italian smiled, reaching to the bed and pulling his legs up and over, tossing his own blanket over the two of them, hoping to keep them both warm through the surely cold night.

"Make sure you don't kick me off the bed…" Lovino spoke, hoping to make his presence known and establish the rules as he did every night. Feliciano hummed in compliance, huddling closer to his brother.

The fuzzy bear Feliciano brought over stayed nestled tightly in his arms, as he took up any space between them. That head of reddened amber shifted up, his eyes dark from the night, but still somewhat glistening. Lovino allowed himself to stare at his younger brother, somewhat thwarted when he felt that bears snout pressing against his cheek.

"He wants a kiss- or else he can't sleep…" the younger Italian almost whispered out.

"I'm not kissing that grubby thing," he replied in a dull tone, pushing the bear from his face. It took no more than a second before it was pressing against his cheek once more and Lovino was in no mood to constantly push it aside. He held the body firmly, angrily pressing his lips into the chocolate fur. "There. Happy?"

The only reply was a muffled laugh, as he pulled the bear down to him, his fingers smoothing through the somewhat botched fur all over his body. A present from many years ago, Feliciano held it close to him, though Lovino seemed to detest the damn thing. It was indeed old, but it was something his little brother cherished dearly, just as any child his age would.

"Aren't you getting a little old for teddy bears? Mamma and papa are gonna make you throw it away you know…" If Lovino could ever find a time to tease his brother, he would- though he hadn't expected the look of fear pass over Feliciano so easily. He quickly regretted it; not realizing the difference in age really played its part.

"Hey, hey- I was just joking! Don't start crying or anything!" His hands rapidly patted at Feliciano's head, hoping to calm his nerves… though he was right, or at least he thought he was. "You _are_ getting kind of old to have that thing though. It's just an old bear."

The way that the little boy petted and cooed the bear, it was much like a mother to her child, himself kissing the tip of his nose lightly, mumbling something too difficult to understand. He didn't say a word though, a strange act of Lovino's little brother, the one who was always yelling and yapping away.

Turning his head, the bed creaked a little. Lovino was trying to see if Feliciano had fallen asleep or not, his silence somewhat unsettling to him. "Are you sleeping already?"

Feliciano's head shook, keeping his eyes out of sight to the older brother.

"What's wrong?"

Lovino backed up on the bed, pushing and making room for Feliciano to move and speak. The tiny body beside him finally lifted however, his arms propping him up just enough to peer over Lovino's face. Somehow though, his eyes were sad, desperate. They felt as though they were looking right through Lovino's skull, a feeling that caused him to feel more than uncomfortable.

Where was that smiling Feliciano? That giddy boy who would lie in his bed and count all the stars outside, or plan his outfit perfectly for the next day. He was being quiet, unpredictable, and worst, his lips bent in the corners, almost in distress… and they soon began to tremble.

Then they were gone.

All he would see was darkness. Thick and unpleasant… but somehow, inviting and warm, or at least it began to feel that way. He couldn't tell if his eyes were shut or open, but the slightest sensation began to roll through his body, one unfamiliar to him. He knew where he was though… he could feel the sheets beneath his hands, as he clutched them tightly, the pillow under his head that settled back as he pressed into it…

And once he moved one of those hands forward, it landed into those soft, amber curls, which seemed to sit right above his head. They were still, as the rest of the room had been for what felt like minutes, maybe even an hour. With how much detail he could describe from it all, it felt like ages, though only a period of 5 or 6 seconds had to have passed.

His lips were somewhat moist, soft and confident. They didn't waver, nor did they feel as though they were trembling anymore. All they did was sit, planted atop Lovino's own, his entire face becoming warm… confused- but somehow, he wouldn't gain the willpower to move, not even an inch.

10 seconds…

His fingers finally let loose of that soft hair, gently falling to the side of the bed, the sheets ruffling quietly. An almost silent pop echoed in his ears, as he felt the heated breath of his brother blowing on him so softly. Finding the ability to swallow hard, he realized his eyes were shut, and before he could fully open them, his brother was already laying where he had been, tightly latched to the bear, his face nowhere in his range of sight. Lovino still wasn't able to fully move, the shock of such a kiss really tossing his sense of right and wrong out the window, along with his desire to lash out at his brother. If it had been any other time, any other day, he would have… But somehow.

Somehow, he was completely perplexed and stunned. It wasn't the sort of kiss one gave someone they adored or cared for, and that scared him…

It was unnoticed to him that he had reached out to his brother, pulling him to his chest, just as Feliciano held the bear. He didn't know what to do, all he knew is that he desperately wanted to hold him, and there was nothing wrong with that.

"Don't… Don't do that- ever again…" he stammered out between a few breaks and pauses.

Feliciano only nodded. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Chapter two 3<p>

I really wanted to upload this tonight, since I'm so motivated and happy that I've received some good feedback!

I hope this is doing some justice for us Itacest fans out there-

Edited this myself so, I do hope I didn't butcher any of this or miss anything... OTL


	3. Chapter 2

_Dimmi Ti Amo Mi. ~ Capitolo due._

_Summary: Feliciano Vargas has always desired to be seen as more to his brother. After entering careers in the critical fashion industry; fame, greed and lust attempt to break them apart- or even bring them closer._

_Chapter rating: Pg-13, brothers not being so much of brothers_

* * *

><p>The weather was clear and fresh, bright and yet the skies were still a little clouded, gray and dulled shades scattered throughout. The sun didn't seem to exist during that day, but not even a raining cloud could stop the family from going on their regular outing to Rome. It was something they liked to do every few weeks, or if they were extremely busy, every couple months; of course today was special, as the boys were celebrating their 10th and 12th birthday. Their grandfather had deeply instilled the beauty of Rome into his grandchildren at such a young age, that they always brought on the deep desire to visit it; always making a trip the coliseum, the Sistine chapel, the small restaurant that lay beneath a beautiful canopy of vines. As the boys grew however, Lovino found traveling all the way to Rome a nuisance; it was time he could be spending working on his techniques, schoolwork, or anything really…<p>

Feliciano had not lost one shred of love for the beautiful city – the destroyed beauty of the structures and statues, paintings; they inspired him, brought upon something within him that caused his smile to never vanish and stay hopeful. His grandfather often told stories of Ancient Rome, his fascination with the culture of Italy's early people was extraordinary. As he wove a tale or two about Julius Caesar, Nero, or the gladiators, he always reminded his grandsons just how strong the Ancient Romans were. The mere fact that their buildings had stood the test of time, Feliciano looked to it as what he wanted to be… Someone who stuck through everything, no matter how hard times would become or how difficult things were sure to get. Even when people would try to tear him down, he'd only try harder. It was his own promise to his grandfather and to Rome that he would be strong and forever stand tall.

They walked the city streets that narrowed here and there, feeling lucky it wasn't nearly as crowded as it often was. Feliciano desperately wanted to eat at the restaurant across the way from the large Ancient Stadium, but his parents refused, as it was an easy tourist attraction and was packed. Instead, their mother packed a lunch of sandwiches and other snacks, so they could sit down somewhere a little secluded. Being out in public was starting to play its toll on the young boys, their rise to fame in the short of two years being the cause. Feliciano would sometimes get a little carried away, putting on those Groucho glasses, or shades and the silly mustache he kept hidden in his drawer. Even though he knew he was being impractical, if it caused his brother to laugh at him, he enjoyed doing it.

Lucky for them, the clouds that looked as though they were heavy with rainwater caused any tourists or onlookers to stay home, giving the Vargas family time to be together, so they didn't need to hide or act as though they were different people. The boys were young, Feliciano especially, so the most he got were young girls waving, asking him about what he did and what else he had planned. Lovino relished in the watchful eyes however, offering his almost sinister smirk, one he'd become a little famous for in his portfolio. Lovino took on the serious image, more upscale and even dark. Feliciano had tried many times to do the same, but he just could not pull it off. His cheeks always seemed to stay flushed, slightly blotched with red; his bright and bouncing curls and wide round eyes making it almost impossible to create a serious and dynamic photo. Though they worked together at times, Feliciano was the smile and Lovino was the frown – as the directors would say.

After a nice family walk and eating their lunch together, Feliciano set out to chase the many cats that were littered all over the streets and ancient structures. He would squat down, allowing the cats to smell his hand, and in most cases they would ram their heads into his hands, purring loudly and eventually letting the other cats know 'This boy is ok!' After about ten minutes, cats of all different genders, breeds and colors were surrounding the little Italian boy, his giggling eminent as he continued petting them all, giving them names, even yelling at a few for fighting over his gentle hands. It would only last another few minutes, until Lovino would walk over, causing the cats to quickly scurry away.

"Hey! You scared away the cats!" Feliciano looked up to his brother, but was surprised to see him holding out the new, untouched camera he'd asked for as his birthday gift. Feliciano could see his reflection cleanly staring back at him in the large lens.

"Mamma got you this for your birthday, so use it… or something." Lovino let his hands go to either side of Feliciano's head, allowing the light leather strap to fall on his small shoulders. "At least take pictures of the cats for grandpa."

Feliciano let a smile beam up to his brother, seeing the genius in his idea. "Okay! Can you bring them back over? I wanna take a picture of them, with you – for grandpa!"

Lovino rolled his eyes as though he didn't want to, when in fact he loved the cats just as much as his brother. He squatted as Feliciano picked himself up and stood, really not much taller than Lovino. Seemed even a 10 year old Feliciano hadn't gained much height versus the 12 year old Lovino.

The older brother began making kissing sounds, the cats' ears perking up as they hesitantly came over. Warily they crept, their feline instincts setting in, the beautiful curves of their back bones lifting and falling under their soft coats. Only a few moments of Lovino offering his hand, did the cats return and begin to rub up against him, his knees, his back, and his fingers. He let his nails dig deep into their fur, one cat enjoying it so much that he fell to his back and kneaded the air.

Feliciano picked up the heavy camera, shutting his left eye tight and taking a shot. His tiny fingers tried to adjust the function, wanting it brighter and more focused. Twisting the large funnel, he closed in on the cat, Lovino's hand in shot. He tried to act like those photographers, the professionals he dealt with so often… But he was just a kid and was having fun documenting the fun day with his family.

"Get a picture of this one! He's so weird!" Lovino chimed in. His hand was playfully going at the black cat that had a large white spot on one of his eyes. He had his tongue hanging out of his mouth, as he would try to swat at Lovino's quick hands.

Feliciano took no time to take a shot, himself laughing along with his brother.

And so they continued, Feliciano taking an unnecessary amount of shots, though some did come out nicer than any 10 year olds' usual photos. Lovino just stayed petting and playing with the cats, laughing and sending off strange looks to some of them. They would have kept going, really losing track of time, but their parents called out their names, telling them they were going on ahead without them. Lovino stood from his knees, brushing off his pants and readjusting his coat. Feliciano fiddled with the lens cap, finally turning it off and waving goodbye to the large array of cats that had come to them. They slowly dispersed; running to hide behind the Coliseum's many dungeon-like gates, disappearing behind rubble. Only after walking 10 or so steps, Feliciano looked back and didn't see a cat in sight.

"Ok… One vanilla…" the man spoke, handing the napkin covered cone to Lovino. "And… One tiramisu." Feliciano reached up for his, offering a smile before he began to turn with Lovino and sit down on the nearby stone wall. They didn't get far, before their mamma pulled at their shoulders.

"What do you say?" Her eyes were sternly shooting at them, more so Lovino.

Both of them turned back around, Feliciano speaking a loud "grazie!"and Lovino giving an embarrassed thank you before walking back with his brother. The man didn't seem at all angry, though their mother rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She paid the money forward, ordering something for her and her husband, allowing her sons to walk off on their own.

"Hey, how come you always get vanilla? Doesn't it get boring?" Feliciano asked, taking a lick of his gelato and turning to pull himself up and sit on the ledge.

"No. I like vanilla," Lovino replied, leaning up against the ledge.

Feliciano brought his cone close to Lovino's letting it touch the vanilla and become slightly tan with his gelato. "You'll like tiramisu! It's good!"

Lovino didn't even have enough time to yell for him to stop, but he just sighed, turning the cone and licking at the sweet and very much different flavor. It wasn't that he didn't like the dessert taste; he just enjoyed his regular vanilla, while Feliciano always felt the need to try something different, never settling for one type. He nodded in agreement –that it was good– to which Feliciano tried to lean in again and offer his brother more.

"Hey- Hey! I don't want anymore!"

"But you liked it!"

"Yeah, that little bit you idiot! Stop- trying to mix them all up." He turned his body somewhat, making it difficult for Feliciano to lean over and jab as his boring vanilla. Lovino did his best to lick off the remaining tiramisu, while Feliciano indulged in the vanilla that had slightly brushed onto his cone.

As they ate their ice cream in silence, Feliciano easily finished first; mainly because his mother refused to get him a large cone, and so he ate the same amount as a five year old. Feliciano let himself pop off the ledge, his hands clapping and rubbing together to get off the stick of the cream. His camera that was still latched around his neck, he pulled up, running across the way and reaching the small ledge of the area they were sitting on, leaning on the black fence, though it was more of gate, just to make sure people didn't fall over.

A beautiful view of Vatican City, something he couldn't dare not take a photo of- or two or three. He kept changing the angle of his camera, trying to see if he liked it long or short or at an artistic angle. He was so engaged in it, he didn't even notice his brother walk up behind him, his arms folding over the gate and resting. A perfect profile, Feliciano gazed over for just a moment, quickly snapping picture. Of course, Lovino would have none of this and turned his head, hair whipping around.

"Stop taking pictures of me!"

Feliciano took another, just as he finished his sentence, but the next was all black due to Lovino pressing his hand over the lens.

"You ruined it? I was gonna send it to grandpa!"

"Like hell you were. Stop taking photos of me. There are plenty of people you can take a picture of!" He pointed around at all the random onlookers and couples walking about, but they didn't interest Feliciano in the least. He wanted to take photos of his brother, the one he admired and sought after dearly.

"Just… one more?" He lifted his head from behind the camera, his eyebrows curved in fright, knowing he would be rejected easily. The look on Lovino's face said it all. "Please! Just one more and then I won't ever take another picture of you, ever!"

Lovino took that offer, though a child's words could hardly be taken seriously. Never the less, he turned his head back to look out at the city. "Fine. But hurry up. I get enough of this already…"

Feliciano nodded his head, returning to hide behind the camera.

His slender fingers held to the twist and turn of the focus ring, following every delicate curve and line of Lovino's face; the way his bridge dipped inward just so slightly, his childish button nose seeming to vanish with his years. How his eyelashes reached up only halfway, his eyes never fully opening and staying to their lazed and serious posture… And his hair, faintly curled and waved here and there, it fell around his face evenly, cut with precision each time, the color of a burnt umber and the beautiful shine of auburn where the hidden sunlight met. Feliciano hadn't noticed that all he'd done during that short minute was zooming in and out of his brother's unbeknownst allure. If not for his brother's words, he would have sat there all day.

"I'm giving you like, five more seconds, to take a photo Feli."

"Sorry, sorry!" He brought the camera back again, angling it better so he could get more of his face. After he squatted, stood to his toes, twisted left and right, Lovino became annoyed once again. His head looked straight to Feliciano who was by now, dumbly holding the camera almost upside down, his entire body twisted and tangled.

"Can you just take the damn photo!"

"I'm trying! But… I can't get it right…" He stood up tall, this time walking to the opposite side. Maybe the lighting was better there?

"Well I'm not gonna stay here all night so you can get your photo. Just take it!"

"Ok, ok! Then can you like," he let the camera bounce to his chest, rather it reached his stomach due to his small stature. He brought his hands over to his brother, hooking them to his cheeks and causing him to forcibly smile. "Smile? Like this?"

Lovino took no time to slap the hands from his face, rubbing at his mouth and blushing from the unexpected contact with his cheeks.

"Can you not touch me? And no! Just take a photo so we can go!"

"Grandpa wants a picture of you smiling. He says… _'Lovino is so serious. Get him to smile Feli'_… So I said I would."

Lovino turned his head away, pushing himself off the ledge and to stand in front of Feliciano properly.

"You're the smile-err. My smiles always look terrible. Everyone says so." His arms came up to his chest, crossing instinctively when he felt uncomfortable and a little ashamed.

Though he was known to be the smile, Feliciano frowned just as easily, not believing in his brothers words. "You have a pretty smile! You just-"

"Just what?"

Feliciano paused, pursing his lips to the side and looking away. As he thought, he recalled how Lovino looked when he did smile, those seldom times causing him to finally think of a proper reply. "You just- force it too much. It should be more… natural! A natural and happy emotion!"

Lovino looked to his younger brother as though he had spoken in another language, cocking an eyebrow and breathing out through his lips, unimpressed.

"My frown is pretty natural… That's the best you'll get." A sigh left him, as he turned back to the rail, leaning against it and staring off into his beautiful city. It was the biggest difference between the two; Lovino was quick to jump and give up, and to Feliciano, giving up... He barely knew the meaning of the phrase. Breathing out finally, he set his head into his folded arms, eyes shutting and finding content in that moment. With the brisk, cool breeze rolling around him, and the faint sound of sand and pebbles crushing under his brother's feet as they circled him, he could have easily fallen asleep.

That was short lived, when he felt the other poking at his shoulder, more so, jabbing, then almost banging. Lovino really had no tolerance for his little brother, and quickly raised his head in anger, ready to yell at him to stop touching him. Quite the opposite. Seemed Feliciano took joy in throwing his brother off, and more so, in showing his longing affection in any way he could.

It was less than a second, maybe two that Feliciano's lips clashed with Lovino's. So quick, he couldn't even taste the remnants of the sweet gelato on his lips or feel the warm moistness of his flesh. He only stood there, completely frazzled, as he always was – and while he was sitting there frazzled, Feliciano pulled back, lifted his camera with ease, and held onto the shutter… two… three … four... five pictures, all going at once, the flash continuing to spit into the air, and hastily blind Lovino.

When all that had happened registered in Lovino's mind, he was in uproar, jumping from the rail and going after his brother who ran with that childish and sneaky smile, laughing wildly.

"I got it! _Foto perfetto_!" He wailed, jumping over the stone build of a bench, taking cover and turning around to take 3 more snaps, his brother teaming with anger and stomping over the grey and dulled stone.

"I said stop doing that!" His cheeks were burning a stunned crimson, his lips curled up over his almost snarled teeth.

"You look kinda like a tomato Lovi! Very pretty!" Another shot. "_Fratellone carino_!" Feliciano was begging for the death sentence his brother was clearly about to put into fruition. Almost flying after him, he grabbed him by the shirt, sending them both down to the ground.

Feliciano let out a high pitched screech, surprised, and then making the smart decision to fall on his back, somehow still holding his camera high into the air. With such precious cargo now stored inside, he would rather scar his own skin.

Now rolling on the dirt and dust covered stone, Lovino desperately reached for the camera, Feliciano fighting back with all he had, his arms were holding the camera as far away as possible. As their parents came walking over, the scene of their sons toppling each other, pushing and shoving for the $900 device, they both cringed, not even wanting to think what would happen if that camera dropped those dangerous two feet.

"Boys!" Their mother ran over, latching onto Feliciano, their papa pulling Lovino off the younger boy.

"What on earth-"

"Feliciano took a stupid picture of me – a ton! And he won't delete them!"

She had no time to turn her head, before her littler son started yelling.

"Only because Lovino wouldn't let me take a good picture! Grandpa wanted one and I told him I'd get one-"

"Oh shut up! Grandpa doesn't care! You just want to make me look RETARDED."

"No! No! I wanted a pretty picture!"

"Stop calling me pretty you fu-" His screaming was cut off quick, their fathers hand flying over Lovino's mouth. At least one of them knew better than to let that word slip, knowing how livid their mamma would be if she'd even heard it.

"Lovino! Feliciano! We can't leave you for a moment, or else you two begin fighting?" She looked to them both, then into their father's eyes, his just shrugging to her. Obviously they couldn't and trusting that they could both be civilized, even in public, was just a pipe dream. A sigh left her, as she noticed Lovino's breathing slowing and Feliciano turning his head away. Surely he was crying, as he usually did in such a situation, but she really had no patience for them acting like this. If they wanted to be in the adult world, working and constantly in an environment surrounded by them… Best they be treated a little sterner.

"Feliciano. Apologize to your brother, and then delete those photos." she squared her eyes in on Lovino, noting the small amount of dirt on his flushed cheeks. "And Lovino. Apologize to Feliciano for pushing him."

They both were helped to their feet, their father dusting off Lovino's jacket just slightly. Lovino pulled away quickly, shifting his shoulder high and his head angrily towards the little squirt that approached him. No way did he want to apologize, his arms crossing in protest and a large puff of air leaving his blaring nostrils.

Feliciano swallowed, wiping away the tears he'd acquired in the struggle, his left eye pinched tightly as he'd gotten quite a good amount of dirt inside it. He rubbed at it profusely, somehow trying to avoid any eye contact with his now fuming brother. He mumbled at first, their mother lightly jabbing at his back to speak louder.

"Sorry…" He spoke a little louder, sniffing hard and finally being disgustingly greeted by those eyes, now a deep olive color, diving deep into his own caramel orbs. After he blinked a many times, his eye still looked painful, and though Lovino kept up his tough boy façade, it broke just the slightest, himself walking forward and leaning down a tad. He pulled his sleeve past his wrist, wiping the excess dirt form his brother's now swollen cheeks.

"Me too… For pushing you…" he spoke between rubs, glad to see his brother's eye opening a little more. As the years has gone by, being with his brother became harder and harder, these past two being hardest they'd yet faced. Feliciano had no idea what kind of stress Lovino held –just by being around him– and he never would, because Lovino had just enough pride and loving affection for his brother that he'd never wish bad on him… something he'd learned after many crying fits with his mother and maturing a little more each day.

"Now delete the photo's you took Feli." His head immediately dropped, pink-tipped fingers reaching to the power button and then secretively holding it close to his face, enough so only he could really see it.

A few consecutive beeps later, he finally finished, his mother yanking him over and looking through what was left on the camera. Seemed Feliciano was trying to be sneaky by keeping a couple on, but she dismissed these and clicked the delete button anyhow. Feliciano's face was deeply saddened, especially after all the trouble he'd just gone through to keep them. He had good intentions, just went about them wrong.

Their mamma finally agreed the camera was empty, her fingers suddenly becoming gentle and wiping the small tears that escaped Feliciano's eyes. He was very upset, and she knew this, but there wasn't much she could do. So often he got his way, just because he was much easier to please, and for the most part, always doing the right thing. Though Lovino caused most of the damage, Feliciano was taking the punch still, his lovely photos stolen from him; the day he'd spent with his brother lost, torn from his memory and now ending as the day he was beaten to the ground for just quickly pecking Lovino's face.

"Well, everything is settled now. Let's just go home and we can try coming back next month, okay?" The boys quietly nodded their heads, their papa as well. Their mamma was somewhat accepting of how the day ended, nothing new, though she really had no idea how things really had went, and it was better she didn't.

She dipped her head down to Feliciano's giving him a gentle kiss into his hair, ruffling it and whispering some words only audible to him. They must have been comforting, as he began to giggle, sniffing once more and letting his mood finally lift a little. She walked over to her husband next, raking through Lovino's locks for a moment and offering a smile, as they set off for home.

The walk to the car was a little long, as they often parked more in the outskirts of the city, and usually ended up walking even farther inside, causing quite a strain on their feet. Papa and mamma were ahead, both of them rambling and then laughing about this or that; things that didn't interest either of the Italian brothers. The boys had both let the earlier event pass their memories, now chatting about a nearby photo-shoot they'd both be involved in, only a few weeks away.

"Really? How old is he?"

"Um… Angelina said he was like… 17 or something. He has a car- I think..."

Feliciano beamed up to his brother in excitement. "That's so cool! You think he'll drive us around Spain if we ask?"

Lovino could only laugh, shaking his head at the absurd idea. As if the boy in the newest photo-shoot would so easily become their friends – Feliciano truly was naïve enough for the both of them.

"Well… I'm still gonna ask! Grandpa says- _You never know unless you try_." Feliciano always liked to repeat his grandfather's words as though he was brain washed. And every time he did, he dropped his high voice as much as he could, trying to sound as old and withered as his grandfather.

"I think you're spending a _little _too much time with Grandpa, Feli."

They both laughed, knowing that to be true. If there was someone Feliciano liked spending more time with than Lovino, it tended to be his grandfather. Not that Lovino didn't love his nonno, it just seemed their personalities would collide, and he wasn't as easily coddled and amused by his antics, though Feliciano would laugh at almost anything.

About half a mile now, still venturing for their car that, by now, Feliciano had deemed to be lost in desert or vanished- long gone and never to be found. It was silly how dramatic he got over such things, even if he was only a child. Lovino just rolled his eyes, helping to push at his brothers back whenever he seemed to slow down. He soon noticed how far ahead his parents were; enough that he couldn't hear them speaking anymore and now was just the time he'd wanted, to properly address his frustration with Feliciano.

"Feli…" he began, trailing off and looking left to right, trying to fix his next sentence. Feliciano slowly perked his head, a resounding '_hrm?_' heard. "You… Can't keep doing that sorta stuff." That got his attention quickly however.

"In public?"

"No. Ever. You can't – that sorta stuff just… isn't okay." Lovino made a brief link of his eyes with those of his brother, already drooping and disappointed. He cleared his throat, a fake cough and then some more words as he felt a little guilty. "I mean, on the cheek is okay… I guess. Or like- hugging, and holding hands and stuff. That stuff is fine!"

As if those words would make up for what he was obviously saying- and who could blame him. Feliciano's antics were completely un-explainable, throwing Lovino off each and every time.

"Okay."

Lovino was somehow shocked to hear Feliciano's words, and… he could even say he was –just the tiniest bit– let down. From Feliciano, he would have expected a full out battle, to the point where they'd end up on the ground yet again. And yet- he just agreed. Not another word, just compliance, the one thing he never got from his brother.

"You're… Okay with this?" Lovino asked slowly, looking down and trying to see his brothers face.

Feliciano only stared up to him, sharing a crooked grin. "Yeah… You're not a very good kisser Lovi. All the girls are gonna be real sad an-Hey!" Lovino smacked him on the head, but the faintest of smiles was seen on his lips.

The fact that Feliciano could just turn the whole ordeal into something he could laugh at – that's why he loved his brother. Like, nothing could ever be serious and hectic around him. Feliciano had a way of turning that negative point, into a positive idea. Truly a blessing in disguise for poor Lovino.

And Lovino continued to laugh at it, his hands freely reaching for Feliciano's head and pulling it close to his chest. His fingers wrestled with his curled locks, careful of that lone ringlet that sat on both of their heads. They walked like this, Feliciano's eyes shutting into a satisfied grin, the calming feel of his brothers secretly loving hands combing and softly, gently massaging his head. It was warm there, his ear tightly pressed up against his brother's heart, the rhythm almost lulling him to sleep. Really, the day had turned out a little nicer those last few minutes…

Once they returned home though, Feliciano ran upstairs, eager to check his computer and see if he'd gotten any emails or callbacks. By now, he knew exactly how to maneuver and function on the device with ease, though his small fingers still couldn't reach keys very well. Slowly, he poked at the keys, his index finger jabbing at each, one by one, spelling out something…

_**For Grandpa!**_

He pulled out the long camera cord, fixing it to the computer, and then waited only a few minutes until he could attach the files he wanted. There, a dozen or so pictures of Feliciano and Lovino playing about with the cats, then many of the coliseum and the landscapes of the Vatican from above the ledge. He was very proud of his pictures, none too blurry and even a few a little on the artistic side, so he thought. Eagerly, he pressed send, lying back in his chair, till he jumped at the sudden knock on the door. He closed out of the camera images.

"Come in!"

"Mamma's done making dinner – she wants you to come down. Papa's about to start!"

"Tell him to wait!" Feliciano could hear Lovino's laughter as he traveled back down the hall, his footsteps growing quieter and soon vanishing, the here and there of his families voices in the distance.

He turned back to his computer, placing the photo's he'd sent to his grandfather into a separate folder. Then he began typing again.

_**Lov- **_he quickly backspaced, deciding a code name was a little better.

_**Pomodoro.**_

He started to take the photos from his camera, all clean and crisp. His brother's flushed and flaming cheeks staring dumbfounded at the camera lens. As each went by, His brothers expression and the clarity died down, to the final images of him leaping at Feliciano and then about two during the struggle. Feliciano could only laugh, knowing he'd gained his prize in the end. Though he deleted three or four unusable photo's, when his mother spotted the images he'd kept, she moved the button to power off, letting him keep them, and then whispering to keep them hidden from Lovino, else he would suffer a worse fate.

Turns out, she fell for his innocent charm even though she'd tried her hardest not to.

Clearly, Feliciano had no desire to give up on anything –the photos, the day, his brother– Giving up? The boy barely knew the meaning of the phrase...

* * *

><p>Ah another chapter! I must apologize for the lengthyness of it, but.. I've just been having a lot of fun with this story~ Expect other chapters to be as long, running from 2k-5k.<p>

Also side no pertaining to the title comment I got- Thank you for noticing the error, but either way is fine, after speaking to one of my friends. I did change it because before it was "Tell me you love me," but now it's "Tell me that you love me," which is probably more grammatically correct- either way!

Thanks again to JojoSillyGoose for being beta! SORRY FOR HAVING TO READ IT ALL BRO.

Updates will be- whenever, but I'm hoping for the next update to be my Spamano! Stay tuned!


End file.
